Are you nobody too?
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Something happened to Naruto and now, he's nobody. warning: mention of rape and abuse of child Quote from Law and Order SVU, can't remember what episode though… it just, was so sad…


**Are You Nobody Too?**

**Summary: Something happened to Naruto and now, he's nobody.**

_**Quote from Law and Order SVU, can't remember what episode though… it just, was so sad…**_

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

Iruka yawned, stacking his school papers as students left for home. Now, he'd take everything home and get much needed rest over the weekend.

"Hello Iruka-kun."

Iruka stiffened and turned to see the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Hiruzen smiled. "I'm here for Naruto-kun. Have you seen him We're supposed to go for ramen."

Iruka froze and Hiruzen frowned. "Is something Iruka-kun?" he asked gently.

"Sandaime-sama… Didn't you pick up Naruto-kun already?" he asked shakidly.

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "No Iruka-kun. I haven't. Did I?" he had to keep calm despite his growing worry for the six year old.

"Oh no," Iruka whispered, biting his knuckles. "Mizuki left around the same time."

Hiruzen's stiffened; it was no secret the chunin hated the boy. "Anbu!" Hiruzen ordered.

Swiftly there was five Anbu surrounding them with various mask. Iruka didn't take time to notice them as he was panicking.

"Four of you begin searching; the other tell the rest of the Anbu and the jonin to be on the lookout," Hiruzen ordered. "We're for Naruto Uzumaki; possibly kidnapped and with Mizuki Tategami. Go!"

Instantly the Anbu were gone. Hiruzen turned to Iruka and was surprised to see him stepping out the window.

"Iruka-kun? Where are you going?" Hiruzen asked.

Iruka looked at him in determination. "To find Naruto!" he said, then jumped out.

Iruka sprinted through the village at break neck speeds towards an empty training ground he used; creating a whirlwind behind him. When Iruka finally stopped at the grounds, he bit his thumb and went through a series of hands signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" he called.

A puff of smoke filled the area before it disappeared; showing Iruka's dirty secret: foxes. In the field were three, two-tailed foxes of various colors and markings, each about the size of a large cat.

Iruka was a summoner of demon foxes but no one knew that since the Kyuubi attack; they all just forgot. Iruka didn't. These animals were amazing trackers, trappers, and pranksters. It was because of them and the Kyuubi in Naruto that it was so easy for Iruka to always find the boy no matter what.

The foxes bowed. "What is it Iruka-sempai?" the lead fox asked; then noticed the worried expectation. "Is something wrong?"

"Something might of happened to Naruto," the foxes gasped; while they didn't care for Naruto as much as Iruka, the Kyuubi was still their master. "I need you three to track him and find him."

"Hai," they chorused.

"Tatsumaki, I'm with you," Iruka said, looking at the white fox.

They instantly separated, going in different directions to look for Naruto's scent. Iruka followed silently and worriedly behind the white fox and became more worried as their sights hit the Forbidden Forest. Iruka was scared.

'_Naruto please be okay.'_

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

The minutes went by like hours as Iruka followed the white fox through the forest that was quiet in a foreboding way. Like the forest was warning them of something evil, or was silent in shock of a horrible crime. The suspense of finding Naruto was killing Iruka.

"Sempai," Iruka looked at the fox, "They're up ahead, approximately thirty yards."

Iruka nodded. "Thank you Tatsumaki-san," he replied and ended the summoning.

Iruka ran at speeds faster than he ever had before and ended up in a clearing where he froze, his blood turning to ice.

Naruto was on the ground, naked and bloody. He was being raped and beaten… by a monster named Mizuki. What scared Iruka the most though, Naruto wasn't crying, he wasn't moving, he was doing… nothing.

Iruka moved. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Mizuki jumped away in shock as suddenly the area was filled by a giant six tailed fox that was orange with black tribal markings. Both it and Iruka were mad but only Iruka was crying.

Iruka didn't hesitate. "Kill him!" he shouted and neither did the fox.

Iruka ignored the blood shed as he ran to Naruto, covering the boy's form with his discarded shirt.

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you okay?" Iruka asked frantically, it was all he could do.

Naruto turned to the chunin and Iruka was scared even more by his glazed over, dull blue eyes.

"I'm nobody," Naruto said quietly.

"What?" Iruka asked himself quietly in confusion.

Naruto tilted his head. "Are you nobody too?" Naruto asked.

Iruka gripped Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto-kun what's wrong? Please," he begged.

"I'm nobody," Naruto mumbled and looked into space. "Nobody is a demon. Nobody should die. Nobody belongs in hell."

Naruto kept saying this like a mantra and Iruka broke. Oh no.

"Naruto!"

**End.**


End file.
